M4A1
The '''M4A1 '''or '''Carbine rifle '''is an assault rifle were manufactured in U.S. and developed for U.S. Army uses. It uses the NATO556 ammo (a.k.a. A. R. Bullets) it is based on M4A1, almost always can destroy vehicle easily (Miami Vice Town 3 only). These assault rifles used by the player when purchased after a players can be equipped/unequipped in both the various games. This firearms also can reload with the assault rifle bullets, both the AK74 is a type of a Russian/Soviet Union assault rifle, likely a M4 Carbine is an American assault rifles can handle 30 rounds with the 5.56 NATO. History M4A1 is an American assault rifle were manufactured/developed by COLT, who also used by the Police forces in appearances, Alien War: The Last Day can be equipped/wielded by these police forces (a.k.a SWAT teams) with the baton, a military forces also equipped to defense, almost always available on the gun shop, Kenny wields both the M4A1 their own. Naxeex Games developed/modeled after the assault rifle used by players. It appears when having a logo of subsidiaries such as "ENGRY word uses the font Cooper Black. Gun Shop can be found and seen is available to buy the M4A1 bought with the cash, also new version only in the various games, it can be seen these soldiers wielding M4A1 will attack the player after a military base is trespassed by all protagonists, both the Tank and Helicopter were parked on the military base or tank tower on the roof but cannot shoot and take down the controllable aircrafts, an assault rifles can take down these pedestrians by 7 hits or headshot with the 2 hit kills, a flammable vehicles or cars easily to destroy with the assault rifles with the 25 hit destroys, also shoots their various vehicles with 12 shots but cannot shoot tyre cannot be flat, like the AK74 take down vehicle very easily with the 15 hit kills. Only available in Gun Shop or Shop when player tap on the left icon your left finger to buy it. Notable users * Military, only four being wielded, also wields the combat shotgun or magnum handguns, both the two soldiers wielding the M4A1. * Naxeex Biotechnology, only can be obtained. Used by these biologists wields the carbine rifle is standing on the barricade. * Police force, both the police forces (also known as SWAT Team) only can be found or seen on the alien invading these cities, after a known members but he has named "Captain Cuke" modeled after the SWAT team can be encountered in the game of Alien War: The Last Day. * All players. Gallery Biologist m4a1.png New soldiers wielding m4a1.png See also * AK74 * PKM, this is a heavy machine gun. * Uzi * Laser Rifle (also known as "Lasergun") * Minigun Trivia * The M4A1 also wielded with one of soldiers appeared in the Real Gangster Crime 2, both the Captain Cuke standing around the factory. Category:Assault rifles Category:Weapons Category:Firearms Category:Naxeex Games weapons Category:Rifles